Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a communication system; and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method which recovers a loss of a data packet to improve a multimedia service quality in an all-Internet protocol (hereafter, referred to as ‘IP’) network based on wireless communication, thereby normally transmitting and receiving data.
Description of Related Art
In a current communication system, research has been actively conducted to provide various qualities of service (hereafter, referred to as ‘QoS’) of services having a high transmission rate to users. Examples of the communication system may include a wireless local area network (hereafter, referred to as ‘WLAN’) system. With the development of mobile communication technology and the emergence of smart phones, it has been made possible to provide various multimedia services such as Internet access, mails, voice, and images through a terminal using a packet network.
Furthermore, in a communication system to provide a multimedia service through a terminal, it has been made possible to provide various real-time multimedia services due to the enhancement of networks, for example, the expansion of network bandwidths, the improvement in transmission speed of the networks, and the improvement of terminal performance. However, due to the increase in the number of users intended to receive multimedia services, the increase in data amount based on the improvement in quality of voice and image data, and the fundamental cause of the IP network in which the QoS is not guaranteed, a delay and loss of transmitted data still occurs even in the enhanced network.
Furthermore, the delay and loss in the real-time multimedia service may degrade the quality of multimedia services which are to be provided to users. Accordingly, various methods for minimizing a data loss serving as the largest factor of the degradation of QoS have been proposed. For example, a loss recovery method using a forward error correction code, a transmission control method through quality or loss feedback, a congestion avoidance method and the like have been proposed. However, the proposed methods have limitations in data recovery performance and speed when recovering lost data in a communication system transmitting/receiving large-volume data to provide multimedia services.
Therefore, there is a demand for a method which is capable of recovering lost data and normally transmitting and receiving data at high speed, in order to improve the quality of multimedia services in a communication system to provide the multimedia services.